Tainted love
by moonlitflower123
Summary: This story is about what Victoria does when she see's her love James dead
1. Chapter 1

Tainted Love

**T**ainted **L**ove

A/N This is a small little drabble of how Victoria felt when Edward had killed James.

Disclamier/ I don't own twilight blah blah blah

Victoria ran as first as her legs could take her. Her mind burning with fear and hatred. She had heard a message on the wind that her love, her mate, James had been killed. She ran through the forest, hoping that the rumors where fake. Her fiery red hair was flying in the wind. Her hands to her chest, holding a necklace he had given her. When he gave it to her he said "My dear loving Victoria, It cannot take words for me to describe my unedifying love to you. Your love burns in my heart of many flames that nothing can put out." The words echoed back in forth in her mind. She was dieing from the inside. Hurting from all that has happened.

But at this point, she had to stop thinking about him. I hurt too much. But, a glimmer of hope was burning deep inside her. What if he wasn't dead? What if he's alive, waiting for her? Tears threatened to fall. She still had hope. That's all that matters.

Then she stopped dead in her tracks. She could smell his scent from over a mile away. A smile crossed her face. Her hope started to grow and grow. Then she started running again. In just two minutes, she was there. His scent filled her nostrils. She looked around to see where she was. She was in Phoenix by a church. She guessed he was inside. She walked inside the abandoned church looking for her love. She looked to the north and she dropped to her knees with a thud to the weak wood floors.

James's body was in the middle of the church. Her breath stopped. If her heart could beat again, it would have stopped all over again. Her throat was sore and she was sobbing. Her hair was over her shoulders still flowing from the draft inside the church. She crawled to her love and there was a note beside his body.

Don't you think this is a good place for James to be disposed of? What do you think Victoria? We are sorry what we had to do to James, but if he hadn't done it, well my precious flower Bella would have died. Again we are sorry but that was the only thing to do.

-Edward

She crunched the paper in her hands until it turned to dust. She screamed an ear piercing scream followed by loud weeping. She buried her face in James's cold chest. She said "Why! Why! Why! Why! Why!" She banged the floor until she made a gaping whole.

She lifted her face from his chest. She looked at the dried up blood over him. His angelic face was also stained with his own blood. She still had the necklace in her hand. She opened James's hand a placed the golden heart shaped necklace within it. She got up searching for something sharp. She went to the front of the church and saw a sword hanging on the wall.

She got the sword and went over back to James. She decided she was going to die with her love. Now she had no purpose of living whatsoever. She aimed the sword at her wrist and cut deep into it showing crimson blood. The blood flowed over James. Just then, A thought had popped in her mind. She had thrown the sword to the side and ripped a piece of James's shirt. She wrapped the cloth around her cold white skin and pressed on it to stop the bleeding.

She just thought, since Edward killed the love of her life, she was going to kill his. A smile spread across her face. She was going to discreetly track Bella down as well as Edward. She was going to slowly kill Bella and make him watch. Then He'll know exactly how it feels. Then she would kill him. It was the perfect plan. Then when it was all over, she would come back here and kill herself next to James.

So, her only goal was to destroy Bella and Edward. She laughed and laughed. The pain started to wind down and she knew she was going to need help. The Cullen's where a big family of Vampire's so she decided she was going to need the Voultri's help.

She decided to think about the plan later. She looked back down with James who was tainted with new blood, her blood. She kissed his cold lips and said "I'll be back for you, and I will avenge you."

She looked to where she made the whole with her fist. She went over to it, and started ripping pieces of the wood away until it showed hay. Luckily Vampire's don't rot so he still smelled of green tea. She could recognize it from a hundred miles away. She picked James up and placed him on the hay.

Her blood red eyes didn't want to look away, but she had to figure out a good plot for her plan if it was going to work.

She walked toward the exit of the church but stopped half way. She went over to the sword and thought it was perfect to kill Bella with. She walked out the church and said "Bella, I coming after you with all I've got left of me." The wind stopped rustling her hair and she ran, leaving the memory James behind her.

A/N So do you like it? If you like it, please Review and I'll continue it. Also if you don't like it and you criticize me, it's ok. I understand that you gave your valuable time to read this and help me with it. I'll take any criticism and try to make it as best as I possibly can. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry that I haven't uploaded in so long. I was grounded but that didn't stop me from writing. All I had left to do was type. Please read and review and tell me if you like it or not. Thank you!

Victoria stopped running and dropped to her knees, panting wildly. She wasn't tired, she was thirsty. She needed blood, she'd gone way too long without a drink and she felt as if she was going to have a frenzy. She decided to leave the sword behind, she knew a better way to kill her. Besides, she didn't want to carry it around all the time, even though it to her it weighed less than an once. She took the ripped peice of James's shirt and unravalled it from her wrist. She put it in her pocket and whispered "This is the last thing I have left of you."

She lowered herself to a crouch and closed her eyes. She gave herself over to her sinces and she spotted a male deer three miles away. Her eyes shot open and she dashed through the forest, weaving around trees and bushes. She was there in a matter of seconds.She stopped about ten feet away from the deer, watching it tear and pluck at the grass, it's last meal. She waited for the right time and pounced on the startled deer. Her venom coated teeth sharply bit down on the deer's neck. The deer shrieked from the pain and moved it's legs all over the place. After about two minutes, the deer's legs dropped.

When she was done, she threw the carcuss to the side and wiped her face from any remaining blood. She knew that that blood would not be enough to last for her long journey. She knew she was going to need alot more. It would take time and patience to catch her.

Victoria stood up and started to brush off the dirt off her clothes. Then, she heard distant voices deep in the trees.

"There must be alot of game at this type of day."

"Yeah, we might even cat- hey look over there, that deer."

Victoria panicked. She didn't like killing humans. She dispised the human race but she acted a certain way when she would see human blood. The last time she was in Italy, she killed a human and Aro was going to kill her for breaking the rules. Thats one reason why she ran away. To save herself. But Victoria knew she had to kill them. If they saw the teeth marks, and the trail of blood, then she had too.

One of the men bent down to the carcuss and exaimend it. The other was looking at the trail of blood.

"Dude, this is freaky."

"I know, and look at this trail, it's made of blood."

The two men both followed the trail leading to Victoria. Victoria ran behind a tree. When she sinced that both men where close, she stepped out from behind the tree and nearly sent the two men running. But before they could take off, they were just staring at the being before them. They were mezmorised by her beauty. She was wearing a black leather jacket at knee-length, a black leather vest unzipped four inches down, black leather pants, and black leather boots. Her jackect rustled as she walked a little closer to both men. She seductivly pulled her index finger in front of her face and beckoned for them to come to her non-verbally.

Both men let go of their shot guns and followed her. She backed up into the bushes untill they couldn't find her.

"Hey little lady," One of the men said while looking into a bush to see if she was there. "Where'd you go, come give Francis a little kiss."

The other man walked next to Francis and said "She was lookin' at me, she wants a kiss from me." The man scrached the back of his neck. "BesidesI'm better looking than you'll ever be." A smile danced across his face.

Francis struck his male friend on the head and said "She thinks I'm better looking."

"Does not!"

"Does so!"

"Does not!"

"Does so!"

Victoria got tired of thier bickering. She came from behind the tree and this time jumped on Francis. He screamed in Terror. "Your right, you are cuter." Victoria slashed a scratched the mans face. The other also screamed and started running. To Victoria this was fun. She corned the other and said "Where are you going?" She grabbed him by the neck and bashed his face not even as hard as she could on the nearest tree. She heard a crack and guessed it was ethier his nose or neck. He fell to the ground with his neck bent at an ackward angle. It was his neck

Both of the mens's blood was spreading across the forest floor. She backed away a couple of feet. When she would drink, or get any where near human blood, she felt power, and she loved that power. It mad her feel invinsible. Her jaw clenched and her fists were shaking by her sides. The sweetest of all blood was right in front of her, calling to her. But she rememberd that she must save blood.

She went over to both men to see if the had water bottles. Luckily, they did and they were huge Zephyrhills spring water bottles. There wasn't enough blood so she had to rip them apart, and she somehow managed to fill up both water bottles with pure, red, human blood. She took a small sip. She felt the blood rush through her veins. She could feel her muscels get even stronger than before. But, more important, she felt power. Lots of it.

She put both water bottles inside the big pocket of her leather jacket, ignoring the temtation of drinking more. She wanted to save that glourios power for something important. So she walked. She looked at the sky and felt a drop of water hit her nose. Then it started to rain, hard. Victoria didn't like rain. She ran looking for any type of abonded house or cabin.

Her hair was sticking to her face and her clothes where like a shield. Leather can't absord water. It seemed like forever untill she found a small cabin. It looked empty. She walked in, then heard a voice.

"Stop there."

Victoria contiued to walk untill she saw a boy with pail skin and red eyes. The boy stood up and he was as tall as her. He was holding a knife in his left hand. Victoria laughed and snatched it from his hand.

"How long have you been a vampire?" She asked.

"H-how do you kn-"

"I know because I'm one too."

The boy looked her up and down and said "I don't know." Victoria stared at him. He was not wearing a shirt and his jeans where ripped. She looked at his face. Her hand that wasn't holding the knife went to her pocket. She held the cloth and looked back at the boy. He looked a little like James. He had dark circles under his eyes, so she knew he was thirsty. Normally she wouldn't do this.

"Here." She reached into her pocket and gave him a bottle of blood. His eyes were locked on the bottle and he took it from her. He gupled the whole thing down in about one minute. The dark circles disapered and he closed his eyes.

"Thanks for that."

Victoria smiled. She couldn't remeber the last time she smiled. She only did this because this boy reminded her of James.

Victoria looked around the cabin. She saw a chair and sat in it. She crossed her legs and let out a sigh.

"Whats your name?" Victoria said.

"Riley, and yours?" Riley wipped his face and threw the bottle on the floor.

"Victoria. So why are you here, are you alone?"

Riley round a chair and sat in it across from Victoria.

"Yes I'm alone, and I needed somewhere to stay." He responded.

"Do you remember anything that happened to you?"

Riley tensed a bit. He rotated his shoulder's to loosen his sore muscles.

"Why do you care?"

Victoria chuckled and said "I guess I really don't care. Do you have anyone to take care of you, do you have any experience?"

"Why are you asking me all these questions?" Riley said.

"If you don't have any experince, you will die, and if you have no one to teach you, well that will be bad."

Victoria stood up and put her hands on her hips. Riley was looking at the floor.

"Look at me."

Riley rose his face and looked at her angelic face.

"Do you have any experience?" She asked for a second time.

"No."

"Well then I'm going to have to train you."

Riley stood up and said "Train me?"

"Yes, I'm going to use you for a very important task, but don't worry," Victoria was at the edge of the door frame in not even a second, to show Riley her incridible speed. "I won't use you as a slave, and I'll train you good. I'll make sure you have plenty of blood and diffrent clothes than those rags."

Riley looked down at his pants and responded "But I don't know you."

"But you will. So do you want the training of not?"

Riley hesitated for a moment and nodded.

"I've been alone for most my life and I always thought I was right about everything, I guess I could use some help." Riley said.

Victoria walked out into the rain and just let it hit her face. Even though she didn't like it, she didn't really care. The only reason why she was willing to teach the boy was because he reminded her so much of James. She could care less about him. She could let him die fo I she would care, but she needed help. But she also hesitated. She was going to teach him every thing she knew, he could betray her. But she was going to gain his trust.

"Riley!" She called out to him and he was standing right next to her.

"Lets begin."

XxOxOxOxX

"Edward, does this dress make me look anorexic?"

Bella had both hands on both hips looking into the mirroir. She turned around waiting for an answer.

"Bella my dear, you look better than a sun setting above a red and golden horizion." Edward placed his hands on Bella's shoulders.

"Wow, that was poetic." Bella turned her gaze back to the mirrior, unable to see her love.

"Well it's true, your the most beatiful being I've ever laid eyes on." Edward put his chin in her messy brown hair.

Edward's nose crinkled and said "Have you been hanging out with that mut today?"

Bella sighed a quick sigh and looked into Edward's shining topaz eyes.

"You know I don't like it when you call him that. I don't let him call you bloodsucker or leech, and I don't want you to call him a mut or dog. Please?"

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and kissed her lips lightly.

"If you don't want me to, I won't"

"Thank you, now go away so I can change."

Bella was trying on her brides maide dress for Rosalie and Emmet's wedding which was in a month.

Edward exited the room and closed the door behind him.

Bella stayed planted right where she was, still staring in the mirrior.

"By the way Bella, you look gourgoes, don't worry." Edward said from behind the door. Bella sighed and began to slip out of the dress. She went over to her dresser and put on a baggy grey shirt with a pair of faded blue jeans. She grabbed a rubber band sitting next to her hair brush and tied it on the back of her shirt. She grabbed the hair brush and started yanking at the knots in her hair. She heard a kock on the door and said "Come in." Edward opened the door and said ":Isn't the dress lovely?"

The dress was a lavender purple and reached all the way to the floor. It had a small collar but exposed the back. The collar was a darker purple.

"Yes it is."

Edward gracefully plopped down on her bed.

"So whatcha do with the mu- Jacob today?" Edward turned on his right side so he could look at fhis presious flower.

"Why?" she responded.

"Just wanna know."

Bella put the brush down and put her hair in a pony tail. "Well the usaul, we drank warm soda, played cards, watched some Tv. Nothing really."

"You sure thats it?"

Bella craned her neck so she could look at Edward. She rolled her eyes and said "Why so protective all of a sudden?"

"Well I don't know. It still kind of makes me feel wierd that your _alone _with him."

"Hmm."

Bella got up a laid next to Edward on her bed. "Well I can't belive that Rosalie and Emmet are going to finally tie the knot." She said.

Edward wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his cold chest.

"That'll be us one day." Edward said.

". . ." Bella didn't respond. She thought it was wierd to get married when your fresh out of high school. Bella then responded "Yeah."

Bella thought now she was complete now that she had Edward. She thought with James dead that no one can hurt her. She thought that her life was perfect, but when Edward would turn her into a vampire, then her life would be utterly perfect. But she was wrong, so very wrong.

--

A/N So is that a good second chapter? It took me forever to write it. Please read and review.

-moonlitflower123


End file.
